highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rias Gremory/image gallery
Light Novel 420px-High school dxd v10 373.jpg|Rias in tears after Issei calls her by her name for the first time 758px-High school dxd v7 000d.jpg|A disguised Rias and Asia spying on Akeno during the latter's date with Issei. Highschool dxd 0002.jpg|Rias and the girls of the Occult Research Club (from Volumes 3-4) in their swimsuits. User79853 pic44377 1335330961.jpg|Rias in a tearful reunion with Issei user79853_pic44364_1335314217.jpg|Rias and the O.R.C. getting ready to fight the Chaos Brigade in Volume 12. 412px-High school dxd 307.jpg|Rias kissing Issei (novel) HSDxD vol 01 004.jpg|Rias sleeping naked in Issei's bedroom 847high school dxd2.jpg User142259 pic43101 1330413662.jpg|Rias and Asia as kids 012GBD.jpg|Rias with Kiyome Abe in the background 005.jpg 010.jpg 001.jpg|Rias and Koneko with their familiars 888976.jpg DxD Manga Vol. 3 Cover.jpg Manga High.School.DxD.562745.jpg highschool-dxd-3220579.jpg DxD2.jpg highschool-dxd-3220629.jpg Anime Rias and Akeno.JPG Rias Gremory 8.JPG Rias Gremory 7.JPG|Note to self: Never make Rias angry Rias Gremory 6.JPG Rias Gremory 5.JPG|Rias unleashing her Power of Destruction High School DxD - 07 - Large 08.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 11.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large 05.jpg|Rias and Akeno in their tennis outfits Rias Profile.png|Rias' anime profile Screen shot 2012-01-25 at AM 09.51.22.png|Rias in her lingerie rias.png|Rias talking to issei 327912 247792391963153 180857211990005 546776 2030748380 o.jpg|Rias' anime sketches (expressions) Kiss.PNG|Rias kissing Issei (anime) High School DxD - 05 - Large 35.jpg|Rias leaning on issei High School DxD - 05 - Large 37.jpg Screen shot 2012-02-26 at PM 11.48.43.png Screen shot 2012-02-26 at PM 11.17.40.png Screen shot 2012-02-26 at PM 11.15.44.png 11.JPG|Rias' anime sketches (swimsuit and tracksuit) Riasa fulbody.png|Rias in her gym tracksuit High School DxD - ED - Large 04.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 48.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 12.jpg|Yeah, you heard Issei say it, Rias. He's after your virginity. High School DxD - 11 - Large 33.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 27.jpg High School DxD - 09 - Large 24.jpg|A bespectacled Rias in her nightgown High School DxD - 08 - Large Preview 01.jpg High School DxD - 08 - Large 21.jpg|Issei starting to have *** with Rias but interrupted by Grayfia :( High School DxD - 08 - Large 19.jpg|Rias asking Issei to get her virginity :] High School DxD - 08 - Large 01.jpg|Rias in her wedding dress in Issei's dream High School DxD - 07 - Large 34.jpg|Rias destroying Issei's pet High School DxD - 07 - Large 32.jpg|Rias burning Issei's future pet into ashes :( High School DxD - 06 - Large 23.jpg High School DxD - 07 - Large Preview 03.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large Preview 01.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 06.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 32.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 22.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 12.jpg High School DxD - 02 - Large 03.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large Preview 03.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 10.jpg High School DxD - 01 - Large 01.jpg|"You will live for my sake" – Rias as she is about to revive Issei as a Devil Rias Gremory.jpg Rias Gremory_1.jpg Rias_Gremory_3.jpg Riasabe.jpg highschool_dxd_01.jpg|Rias in Issei's daydream Tumblr_m0hezu2H1r1qmrrvso2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m0hezu2H1r1qmrrvso1_1280.jpg 8fa0bb3cc40p.jpg 921409f1f40p.jpg 976686.jpg Tumblr_m1h224c2V01qaiblh.jpg rias_slime.jpg|Rias Gets Slimed composite.JPG|Rias And Akeno - The Slime Duo Bat Familiar.png|Rias' Familiar rias_familiar.JPG|Rias with her familiar in human form 4 shot.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, ans Rias in their Tennis Match 4 flash.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, ans Rias' simultaneous panty flash Match.JPG|Occult Research Club VS Student Council Bscap0260.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h35m02s125.png Rias before.JPG Rias after.JPG rias_udon.JPG when_udon_goes_bad_1.JPG udon.JPG when_udon_goes_bad_3.JPG Other pic3.jpg|Rias on the CD jacket of StylipS' debut single "STUDYxSTUDY". 528359-rias_gremory_nyantype_030_.jpg|Whooooooops =] Tumblr_m0zezn6tnD1qac7nbo1_1280.png 572305.jpg|Rias and Akeno naked 14ke49f.jpg|Rias and Akeno Tumblr_m1le8dZeCt1qjnpgqo1_1280.jpg King-Rias.jpg Rias Gremory.png|Rais Gremory GirlsxSongs cover.jpg Category:Image gallery